hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoebe McQueen
Phoebe Harmonica Rain Rubilina McQueen '''(née Jackson') was a fictional character from the Channel 4 soap opera ''Hollyoaks, played by Mandip Gill. Phoebe debuted on 17 January 2012. Phoebe is introduced as a regular character. Characterisation Phoebe played by Mandip Gill, debuted on 17 January 2012. Phoebe is introduced as a regular character as part of a storyline involving regular character George Smith's homeless storyline. Gill told TV Times that her character is "streetwise" and unlike George she has been squatting for a long time. As Callum is George's friend she cannot trust him because "in her eyes anyone from the outside is trouble". Arrival When Callum Kane (Laurie Duncan) visits the squat George Smith (Steven Roberts) is living in he meets Phoebe who also lives there. Phoebe wants Callum to stop interfering because his presence leaves her nervous. Phoebe tells George that he should not trust Callum because he is an outsider. She thinks that he will inform the authorities that they are squatting. Phoebe takes her dog Thunder to the local shopping center where she shoplifts items to sell on the streets. When Callum spends the night at the squat to gain an idea of how George and Phoebe live, he leaves his watch behind. New squatters force Phoebe and George out of their home and they are forced to live on the streets. Phoebe is attacked by a thug and is saved by Deena Hardman (Sian Breckin) who takes Phoebe and George back to her home for food and shelter. Phoebe thinks that Deena has an ulterior motive and searches her home for clues. She finds a photograph of boy she once knew who went missing. She realises that Deena is involved in human trafficking. When she and George try to escape, Graham Hardman (Steve Marsh) appears and stops them. Graham is revealed to be the thug that attacked her, a fight then breaks out as Phoebe and George try to escape. Deena goes in search of Phoebe, while Graham tries to find George. As they became separated, George tells Callum that he thinks Phoebe did not manage to escape Deena. George later finds Phoebe's bracelet and assumes she is safe. Departure During a shooting between Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan), Mercedes, Trevor, Grace Black (Tamara Wall), Freddie, Lindsey, Lindsey's sister Kim Butterfield (Daisy Wood-Davis) and Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson), Joe tries to shoot Freddie and Lindsey but Mercedes pushes him and nobody appears to be injured. However, it is later revealed that Phoebe has been shot while working late in the garage and the bullet travelled through the window and shot her. She is rushed to hospital the following day after being discovered by Mercedes, Darren and Patrick, and the McQueens are told that Phoebe may make a full recovery, or she may never wake up. After remaining in a coma for several weeks Lindsey tells the McQueens that Phoebe's organs are shutting down. John Paul McQueen (James Sutton) visits Robbie in prison and tells him about Phoebe. He asks him to talk into a phone so that he can play it for Phoebe in the hope hearing his voice may wake her up. After listening to the recording Phoebe becomes worse but Dr. Charles S'avage (Andrew Greenough) gives the McQueens a lifeline by telling them there is an operation Phoebe could have on her brain but the surgery may kill her. The McQueens eventually agree to the operation but Robbie arrives at the hospital, having got out of prison and on finding out about the operation barricades himself in Phoebe's room, refusing to let them operate on Phoebe. Joe and Freddie talk Robbie down and Phoebe goes for the surgery. Phoebe survives the surgery and becomes conscious and she talks to the McQueens. After they leave Robbie rushes into her room and Phoebe tells him Grace shot her. Robbie traps and attacks Grace in the garage ready to take revenge on her but Joe reveals that he shot Phoebe by accident. Robbie rushes back to the hospital and he asks Phoebe to marry him. Phoebe initially refuses but she eventually agrees and Robbie leaves to get cleaned up. Outside, Tegan Lomax (Jessica Ellis) wants to take a break and asks Kim to cover for her in performing vital checks on Phoebe. Shortly after, an unknown figure enters Phoebe's room. Assuming it is time for her medicine, Phoebe allows the culprit to pour a large dose of potassium chloride in her medical drip. The person leaves and Robbie finds Phoebe going into cardiac arrest and gets help, but the crash team fail to resuscitate her, and she is pronounced dead on the scene. Robbie is deeply upset and shocked no one was there to resuscitate her. An investigation was later launched into Phoebe's death and she was ruled to have died of natural causes, although Tegan was suspended when it emerged that she failed to conduct the right checks on Phoebe. Hollyoaks The Game Bio "Fiercely independant, proud and sure of herself, Phoebe may be young, but she's got a wise head on her. Living Away from her family, she's had to grow up pretty quickly. It was on the streets of Chester that Phoebe first came across a friendly young soul called George, who left home after realising he way gay. She quickly realised that his cheery little face would become a long-lasting friend. But it was her criminal ways that endeared Phoebs to the McQueen clan. They developed a soft spot for the teenage tearaway and Phoebe is now officially a McQueen!" Trivia * According to Phoebe, she can't be in the same room as polystyrene without feeling sick. Intro Phoebe had one intro scene where she was in a pixel room and she'd drag her hand across a wall and pixels would fly around. Gallery Hollyoaks End Of the Line.jpg McQueen family 2012-13.jpg Phoebe McQueen's Obituary (18th June 2015).png|Phoebe McQueen's Obituary (18th June 2015) Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2012 debuts Category:2015 departures Category:2015 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:McQueen family Category:Mechanics Category:Residents of 26 Leigh Road Category:Residents of 28b Fern Street Category:Past characters